


八一八我校头号不良少年转变的真相

by GUdada



Category: Original Work, 八一八我校头号不良少年转变的真相
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUdada/pseuds/GUdada
Summary: *乳🍊头过大不良×胆肥淡定同学*不良长得有点乖但性格很霸气。*原创*文/鼓嗒嗒





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *乳🍊头过大不良×胆肥淡定同学  
> *不良长得有点乖但性格很霸气。  
> *原创  
> *文/鼓嗒嗒

太阳当空照，花儿对我笑，小鸟说早早早，你为什么背上小书包....哼着歌，推着车，凯德高中头号不良董鸫开心地走进校园，没人知道为什么作为一个不良的他，从不迟到早退，每天按时上课，然后按时睡觉💤，是的，每堂课都在睡... 

这到方便了坐在不良后面的同学，黑板看得一清二楚，当然拜夏天所赐，透过单薄的衣服缝隙，睡脸也看得一清二楚，嗯今天也是一只可爱的睡兽，后面的同学默默做了点评。 

当午休来临，睡兽觉醒时，这个安静的地方......依旧安静，虽然董鸫是凯德高中的头号不良，但却没什么小弟，董鸫的原话是:烦死人了，吵吵闹闹的，我最烦别人靠近我了，再走进一步，就把你们全揍飞。所以董鸫一直独来独往。董鸫唯一旷的课就是游泳课，每节课，老师都找不到他的影子。理由，他不说，也没人知道。 

当时，正流行《原来是美男啊》这类型电视剧，又因为董鸫长得确实有点可爱，所以总有些脑残觉得董鸫是女扮男装，开什么玩笑，他裆里掏出来的玩意会吓死你。也有人不怕死，当面去问不良，结果当然是被不良揍得妈都认不出来。唉没想到那个人是一个抖m，就这样缠上了不良，因为不同校，每天期期艾艾地站在门口等不良放学，凑上去，被胖揍一顿后，顶着猪头一般的脸说上一句:honey，你今天也是如此威武，我宣你。唉这脑残到底图啥，估计没救了。 

“同学们，因为联考将近，学校决定集宿一周，已经通知家长。寝室有双人寝和四人寝，想申请双人寝的同学要尽快提交申请”传递消息的班主任，一语激起千层浪。众所周知，凯德高中作为一个土豪中学，宿舍条件自然也不会差，但双人寝室的人气旺盛，不是轻易可以被分配到的。 

董鸫很生气，好端端地集什么宿，气不打一处来，据传那天抖m被揍得特别狠.....回去想跟母上大人商量，看到纸条上:宝贝，听说你集训一周，我跟爸爸出去旅游噢，要照顾好自己。陷入沉思。 

第二天课间，暴躁的董鸫被学生会长喊了出去，回来时，脸色依旧阴沉，却是缓了不少。 

下午搬东西，董鸫刚打开门，就被秀了一脸腹肌，有一个帅哥正在光膀子收拾东西。要说这世上最诱惑董鸫的东西，那就是腹肌。视线往上，嗯这个脸有点眼熟啊，这腹肌不错啊，可惜不知道名字。 

“喂，感觉你身手不错啊，要不要比划比划”董鸫发起了邀请。虽然董鸫没有腹肌，但他四肢的力量还是不容小觑的。 

腹肌男眼睛闪了闪，没有选择穿上衣服，而是正面对着董鸫，边秀着他的腹肌边接下了邀请“等一下，你先把东西收拾好，我们再比划。” 

董鸫开始收拾东西，先去把床铺好，然后准备去拿东西，这时腹肌男想来帮忙，拨弄之间，有一些奇怪的薄薄的肉色圆形，椭圆形胶状贴片跑了出来，中间还有奇怪的白色，腹肌男好奇地拿起来看，问道:这是什么啊？ 

董鸫看到后，脸色一变，但还是故作镇定地走过去把东西收起来不咸不淡地说：没什么，不过是一些小东西罢了，你不用帮我收拾了。板起脸的董鸫还是挺能唬人的。 

腹肌男默默收回手，拿出手机打算查一下刚刚的小东西。 

咦?乳贴?他这么注意的吗？腹肌男摸了摸下巴。 

“ 好了，来干一架吧”董鸫再次发起邀请。 

“okk，我是坐你后面的人噢” 

“怪不得有点眼熟” 

开打，寝室很宽阔只是简单比划几下还是可以下，可能因为刚刚看见了小东西，双方都有点注意董鸫的胸🐻部。 

摩擦之间，腹肌男觉得啊是有点挺，真色气*(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭*ଘ，怪不得要多注意。董鸫觉得，这人眼神怎么总往我胸膛上瞄，不会察觉了什么吧，速战速决好了。 

突然一个趔趄，腹肌男倒向董鸫，，啊来不及反应，只见腹肌男凭借他强壮的肌肉抱着董鸫旋转一圈，让董鸫躺在他的胸膛上，不过不妙的是，他的右手正好压在了董鸫的右胸上，董鸫身体一颤，迅速起身“打得一身汗，我先去洗了”冲进了浴室 

腹肌男躺在地上，弯了弯右手掌，这感觉不错啊，刚刚他乳..头..硬🍊了吧，真敏🍅感。 

在浴室的董鸫心有余悸，刚刚从乳🎩头上突然传来一种从未有过的感觉，把身子都吓得有点发软，该死的接触，看来以后得注意点，千万不能被发现。 

冲完澡后，两人就各自上床睡了。 

第二天，腹肌男被董鸫的闹钟吵醒了，虽然董鸫闹钟一响就关了，他悄悄转头看去，发现董鸫正小心翼翼地贴乳贴，而他那可爱的乳头从侧面看得一清二楚，圆圆的翘翘的，色情中透着可爱，该死，有感觉。喜欢这么多年的人就在自己面前这谁顶得住啊！干！要忍耐，慢慢来。 

过一会，腹肌男假装自己刚醒，掀开被子，裤裆鼓鼓得对着董鸫打了个招呼，“hi，早上好。” 

董鸫当然看见了，废话，那么明显谁看不到，但他只以为腹肌男缺根筋，不在意细节，只在心中感叹一下真大，便不在去想了。 

“早上好”


	2. 醉酒的腹肌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *写写后续  
> *不知道有没有小伙伴看嘻嘻  
> *稍微改了一下，流畅一些

虽然是在集训，但课程安排却并不紧密。没课时，董鸫一般就躲在天台睡觉，本来更想在宿舍睡的，但还是惧于之前跟腹肌男的摩擦，其实还是很想再干一架。 

嗡嗡手机收到一条消息，来自腹肌男【我今天会晚点回去】 

很好，今天就先回宿舍好了。 

董鸫打开门，很满意宿舍卫生，虽然都是腹肌男在打扫，但人家主动请缨，咱也不好拒绝人家这份情不是。不过内裤还是得自己洗的。 

哼着歌，洗着内裤的董鸫开心地享受着一个人的时光，但很快，他就不快乐了，因为当他洗完内裤准备洗澡时，却发现换洗内裤没有了，嗯？记得应该还有一条的，奇怪，难道记错了？ 

算了，先洗澡吧，这一天不穿内裤，应该也不会被发现，董鸫可真是乐观。 

另一边的腹肌男，正在拼命地往身上浇不知名的液体，旁边围观的学生会会长虽然满脸嫌弃，但并没有阻止，只是在一旁看热闹。 

“付基，你这浇得不够多啊。” 

“滚，我都浇了一瓶了，臭死了。” 

“对了，今晚，把你弟弟看好，别让他听墙角了。” 

“啧，不用你操心。” 

看着会长进了隔壁宿舍后，付基打开了门。 

“哈……哈喽，喔回啦了。”付基摇摇晃晃地像是走不了路的样子 

“喝什么酒，该死，臭死了。”董鸫嫌弃地皱着鼻子，扶着付基进了浴室。 

刚打开花洒，付基就不知怎么脚滑扯着董鸫也摔倒在浴室，被热水一阵乱喷。上衣被淋湿贴在身上，勾勒着身体曲线，乳头被突兀刺激也明显得凸了出来。 

董鸫很生气，站起来，抬腿就要往外走。还躺在地上的付基顺着董鸫的大裤衩看到了白嫩嫩的大腿和翘起的曲线，嗯？他没穿内裤！ 

心里暗喜的付基翻身，装着酒醉抱住董鸫。 

“别走……我一个人……害怕。” 

董鸫扭头，只能看见被水打湿的头发贴在付基的耳边，黑色的头发显得人多了一分苍白与脆弱，平常被眼镜遮住的精致眉眼就这样朦脓地盯着你，怪戳人的。 

董鸫吃软不吃硬，用了美男计的付基成功让董鸫停下脚步。 

紧贴的衣服让人好生难受，付基三两下就把自己的衣服脱了下来，只留一条内裤。 

“喂……” 

“来，茄子” 

趁其不备，付基从董鸫的大裤衩里掏出手机，明亮的闪光灯刺得人眼睛痛。 

“混蛋，你拍了什么？” 

董鸫伸手想拿回手机，可付基调皮地举高 

“嘿嘿，就是不让你拿” 

董鸫报复性地勾着付基往下低头，根本忘记这是在浴室，地板湿滑，两人差点绊跤。 

“好了，好了，给你” 

董鸫拿回手机，还好只拍了一张照片，点击删除，松了一口气，把手机放到一边台子上。好了，这个人真是太欠揍。董鸫拳头痒了。 

他抓着董鸫的手放到腹部，任由他恣意抚摸。 

“喜欢腹肌吗？” 

“……喜欢。” 

付基的手趁着他伸过来就抓着盖到腹部，不让他逃，抓着他的手恣意抚摸。 

强硬地表示，这送上门的豆腐，不吃也得吃。 

痴迷腹肌的董鸫心里的那团怒火也被浇灭了，一时不察，又中招了。 

“你的胸肌锻炼得不错。” 

董鸫被吓到了，温热的手掌摩擦着本就挺立的上端，抬头看着对方，这个人明显脑子不清醒，压抑着差点出口的咆哮，他应该没有发现，董鸫努力将注意力转移到人家的腹肌上。 

“你这……腹肌也不错。” 

水雾雾的浴室熏得人口干舌燥，两个人互相假装欣赏对方的肌肉，按捏揉搓，董鸫的身体有些微微发抖，这要摸到什么时候啊！董鸫视线下移，咆哮出声。 

“你TM，这不是我的内裤吗！” 

付基终于放过了董鸫的胸部，双手脱裤。 

“那还你。” 

说着，还动手将董鸫的大裤衩脱了下来，看样子是想让他穿上自己刚脱下来的内裤。董鸫呆住了，脑子已经转不动了。现在两个人都在露鸟，喝醉的付基还嫌事不够大，笑着说： 

“董鸫，你的鸟没我大，哈哈哈。” 

董鸫要气疯了，抓着付基就要动手，可付基手快，一把就抓住了小董鸫，在手里坏心玩弄着，看着小董鸫一点点变大，低声说着：“还挺可爱的” 

董鸫本想推倒付基，现在也只能搭着付基的肩膀，任他胡作非为。可董鸫是谁？凯德高中头号不良，他一向以眼还眼以牙还牙，所以他咬咬牙，也抓住了付基的大鸟，这个坏鸟，董鸫根本没动，自己就大了起来。 

董鸫，小处男一个，根本禁不起付基的挑弄，他也不知道自己是不是出问题了，竟然没一会就在付基手里射了出来，白白的液体喷在人家腹肌上，董鸫都没眼看。 

“董鸫，我被你弄脏了。”付基一边在董鸫耳边喃喃，一边握着董鸫的手将白色的液体涂满整个腹肌——董鸫最喜欢的腹肌。董鸫看着，脑子一片空白。 

“一起洗吧”不待董鸫反应过来，满头热水喷涌而下，冲刷着两人。热水使董鸫闭上了双眼，可脑子里却一直放着刚刚的画面。 

董鸫觉得自己这辈子都会记得这个腹肌——这个满是自己精液的腹肌。


	3. 告白？！

怎么会发生这种事！付基他——黏黏的热热的仿佛有神秘液体顺着指尖流下，啊，不能想，不能想，一只羊，两只羊，三只羊……董鸫躲在被子里，听着罪魁祸首那沉稳又绵长的呼吸，咬牙切齿，他怎么能睡得这么香，擦，真想一脚把他踹醒，但醒了后……啊啊啊啊啊尴尬死了！！ 

………………………………………………………… 

第二天，董鸫是被掀被子的动静吵醒的，昨天迷迷糊糊根本不知道什么时候睡着的，刚转醒就发现有人掀自己被子，平常那是没有问题的，可昨天睡衣都湿了，没穿衣服啊！这被子能掀？不能，死也不能。董鸫死命地拽着被子，睁大眼睛盯着凶手付基，恶狠狠地问：“干嘛？” 

付基心里暗叹可惜，放开手，挠了挠头，一脸无辜：“我昨晚断片了，但你好像对我表白了？” 

？？？？？？？ 

“不可能”董鸫伸出胳膊抓着被子，坐起来，努力地与付基视线平齐，虽然只围了被子，但气势不能输。 

“……可你说喜欢我的。”付基有点委屈，拿起手机，点击播放。 

【喜欢付基吗？】 

【……喜欢】 

！！！！！！！！！ 

“我说的是你的腹肌，你不要会错意了。”董鸫手握拳，锤得付基邦邦响。 

“你这怎么还录音啊？”难道昨天付基没喝醉? 

“醒来就发现手机多了这录音，就这一段。” 

“不止，你还发了自己的图诱惑我。”付基举起自己的手机，上面是与董鸫的对话框，能明显看到董鸫发送了一张自己的半裸照发给付基。 

图上只露出了一个下巴，往下看，白色的短袖因为淋了水，变得有些透明，有一些紧紧贴在身上，精瘦的腰身一览无遗，松松的大裤衩半掉在屁股上，窄窄的股缝俏皮地露了个头，很明显，这个人没有穿内裤。 

“额”这什么情况，董鸫没印象，但又明明白白是自己主动发的，肯定是他昨天抢手机时发的，真是贼喊捉贼。 

该死，当时自己怎么没及时发现，撤回就没这回事了。算了，不要再想了，事已如此，绝对让这张照片传出去，不然这高中就没得混了。 

付基看着董鸫脸青一阵白一阵，虽然有点心疼，但还是耐心地等待着猎物上套。不过，我这故意删除记录也会被发现吧。但是没事，我想他发现也不敢说什么吧。 

“那个……能不能先把照片删了？” 

“可以。”这大涨好感度的机会付基怎么会放过呢。当着董鸫的面大大方方地删除，这样的照片自己备了好几百张，删除其中一张，不过小事一桩。 

就当自己昨天鬼上身了吧，一切不过梦一场。照片也删了，董鸫觉得自己没有把柄在人家手上了。 

“这一切都不许说出去，如果我听到任何风声，我都会杀了你的。” 

“ok，我答应，不过条件是你要跟我交朋友。”付基一点都不怕董鸫威胁，送上一个大大的微笑。 

“朋友？” 

“嗯，平常跟我说说话，放假还能一起出去玩那种。” 

“噢” 

“你答应了？” 

“嗯。”董鸫放下心，准备睡个回笼觉。朋友？只要你不说出去，鬼才理你。 

“对了，作为朋友，我先送你一个小礼物吧，上次看你用乳贴，但夏天出了汗会很不舒服吧，这一款很透气，送给你。” 

付基笑嘻嘻地说着，董鸫却身体一僵，想着刚刚的照片也不明显，应该还没被发现吧。 

“你夏天也会用这个吗？” 

“偶尔运动时会用，毕竟有时衣服磨得确实挺疼。”付基笑眯眯地像是一个关心朋友与朋友分享好物的好人。 

“噢，谢谢。”董鸫接过礼物。 

“那我先去买早饭了，要帮你带吗？” 

“不用。”董鸫倒头准备睡，却突然想到还没追究他昨天怎么会穿着我的内裤。嘛，算了，可能收错了吧。 

另一边，出门的付基刚好碰到学生会长。 

“嗨，给你弟带早餐？”付基先打的招呼。 

“嗯”会长点点头。 

“对了，你把我跟董鸫安排到同一间宿舍的事，我还没谢你呢。” 

“不用，要不是我弟吵着要跟他一间，也不会有这样的安排。” 

“你对你弟真好，明明不同校，还能让他住我们学校的宿舍。” 

“再怎么对他好，还不是瞎眼看上了董鸫。” 

“……你是不是在骂我瞎？” 

“你猜？” 

“……”


	4. 笨蛋

自从上次说要做朋友后，这两天，董鸫发现付基这人其实还不错。爱干净懂分寸，不吵不闹，有时董鸫语气不好，应该说是故意挑衅，他一次都没上钩一点，都没生气，依旧温柔和煦。这样一想，又觉得付基此人又有点吓人，心眼多，不知道他背后酝酿着什么阴谋诡计。 

现在，董鸫也从上次的照片风波里缓过劲了，怎么想都是付基在使坏，他那个漏洞百出的计策，真是笨。但现在也不能跟他摊牌，董鸫看了看上次付基送的敷贴礼物。这难道是警告?莫非，他知道…… 

“董……董鸫，……下午好。”烦恼的董鸫刚打开门，就看见了一个熟悉的面孔。 

“几天不见，终于记住我的名字了。”董鸫挑了挑眉，大开心果来了。 

“因为……我一喊honey，你就揍我。”这个人紧张地搅着手指，小声嘀咕着。 

“你怎么在这？”听不清人家说什么的董鸫也不在意。 

“因为……我哥哥是学生会会长。”来人紧张地看着董鸫，生怕他不高兴。 

“噢”董鸫点点头，便往外走。 

来人亦步亦趋地跟上，想靠近又怕被打。 

“喂，你叫什么名字。”董鸫停下，他也停下。 

“苏堤。”董鸫问，他就答。 

董鸫没说什么，又往前走。 

“今天……不揍我吗？” 

“哎，我说你个大高个，难道是受虐狂吗？” 

苏堤满脸无助，不知道接下来该做什么。 

“我喜欢橙子味。” 

苏堤依旧呆呆地看着董鸫，董鸫叹了一口气。 

“笨蛋，去给我买喝的，送到天台。” 

苏堤像是终于得到指令的机器，兴冲冲地就往小卖部跑去，董鸫看着他远去的背影，摇了摇头，向天台走去。 

推开门，便有凉风吹来，天上有点云，太阳微热不晒，光线也不刺眼，今天也是个睡觉的好天气。距离集宿结束还有三天。 

嗡嗡，手机震动，又是付基发来的消息。【游泳课已经开始了，今天也不上吗？】 

看了不想回，付基他到底知不知道……董鸫捂住自己胸口。他要是知道，就应该不会发短信，还是说他只是做个样子。 

“付基，这跟谁发消息呢？” 

“不告诉你” 

更衣室里，男孩子们打打闹闹，付基把手机放到柜子里，关门上锁。yes，开心，今日交流也达成了。 

天台的门又被推开了，董鸫收敛心绪，接过递来的水，凉凉得，贴在脸上，爽！ 

“今天怎么不去上课?” 

“今天校庆，放假。”苏堤在董鸫旁边抱膝坐下，很是乖巧。 

“想跟我玩？”看着旁边听话的人，董鸫起了逗弄的心思。 

“想。” 

“你喜欢我？” 

“喜欢。”低低的声音，小心翼翼。 

“我有什么好的。” 

“看到你，开心。” 

“你真乖” 

“……嗯。”应该是夸奖吧，苏堤不好意思地抓了抓耳边的头发。 

“我想揍你。” 

苏堤不知道怎么又要挨揍了，但还是闭上了眼睛，一点反抗的意思都没有，只是紧握的手还是泄露了些许紧张。等了很久，也不见拳头落下，苏堤正想睁开眼看看时，就感觉有什么东西碰到了自己的脸庞，一触即分。 

苏堤睁开眼，就看到董鸫撑着头，嘴角微微翘起，微眯着眼睛望着他。难道刚刚是……kiss？苏堤摸上刚刚被碰的脸颊，红了脸庞，瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信刚刚董鸫亲……亲…… 

“哈哈哈哈哈。”在一旁看好戏的董鸫终于笑出了声。 

“想啥呢，是瓶盖。”董鸫拿着水再用瓶盖戳了戳苏堤，看着苏堤不好意思地捂住脸，笑声再也无法压抑。 

风吹起，把笑声也带向远方，好像前几天的烦恼都被吹散了。笑得眼泪都快出来了。 

苏堤虽然羞恼地捂住了脸，但看着董鸫笑得那么开心，其实他心里也是高兴得不得了。 

“走吧，回去了。” 

“嗯”


End file.
